


The Pick Up Artist

by WolfStar2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A 5+1 style fic, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Steve finishes it, tony starts it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Some friends and I were talking about pick-up lines. Kinda got out of control and this happened.Five times Tony made Steve speechless and one time Steve made Tony speechless.





	The Pick Up Artist

The Pick Up Artist

a 5 +1 style fic

Steve was just sitting in the common room watching the news when Tony walked in. Usually Tony doesn't say much to Steve but the two had been getting along pretty well recently, so Steve greeted Tony in his usual friendly manner. Tony stopped. Gave Steve an assessing look then said, “Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?”

Steve, pretty much speechless, could feel his face warming up as Tony laughed and walked away. A few days later, Tony was smirking as he walked into the common room again and stood in front of Steve. “Tony, if you're gonna rant about my phone again, I swear-”

Tony interrupted, “No, not this time, Capsicle. I got a poem for you.” Steve just raised an eyebrow and waited. “Roses are red, violets are blue, I didn't know what perfect was, until I met you.” Steve opened his mouth and found that, once again, Tony had left him speechless. Tony, who was leaving the room, was chuckling to himself. Steve is still not sure what's going on, but he will find out.

The next day Tony found Steve by the punching bags. He seemed to just be passing through, he didn't even stop as he walked by and said, “If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard.”

Steve was thoughtful this time. He's starting to wonder if Tony is flirting with him. He decides to wait and see what happens next. Two days later Steve is not surprised when Tony drops another line on him. Steve had just finished eating and was washing his dishes. “Hey, Tony.” He greets the other man who is coming in for another cup of coffee.

“Hey, Cap. Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?” Tony smirked when Steve blushed.

Later the same day, Tony had asked Steve to spar with him. Tony was surprisingly agile and actually knew how to fight, despite being thought of as the weakest of them all. Steve had Tony pinned, his arms behind his back. Steve was just waiting for Tony to stop fighting, Tony had other ideas apparently. “I'm like a Rubik's cube, the more you play with me the harder I get.”

“Tony!” Steve jumped off of Tony like the man burned him. Tony just laughed so hard he couldn't stand up while Steve, blushing like a tomato, walked away.

Three days later Steve finally worked up his courage. He found the perfect line to use on Tony (thanks google). Tony was sitting in his favorite chair in the common room and when Steve walked in he started to smirk and asked Steve to sit and talk with him. Steve, ever so grateful for the perfect opening, looked Tony right in the eye and said, “How about I come over and sit on your lap, then we can talk about the first thing that pops up.” Steve was sure Tony's jaw just came unhinged. Steve was insanely proud of himself, especially considering he just made Tony Stark speechless.


End file.
